Cabreezy
by BashiYami
Summary: What happens when Kagome just can't speak her mind? Very, very bad things. Just a short ditty that popped up in my head and could not be squashed. MATURE READERS ONLY!


So here I was, about to be responsible and go to bed early, when I see plot bunnies nipping at my ankles. This started out as a full-length fic, but then I realized it was much better as a quick little one-shot. That and I really need to finish the other ones I started before posting anything new ^ ^'

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the esteemed Rumiko Takahashi in all her creative glory. The story contained herein, however, is mine and any who dare will suffer the wrath of this Sesshoumaru should they attempt to steal it.

* * *

><p>It was just Kagome's luck to be stuck in an elevator with a hyperactive teenager on a day like today. The better part of the last month had seen her dithering like an idiot, torn and indecisive and entirely high-strung, putting her unfailingly oblivious husband completely on edge. God she loved him, and by the <em>gods<em> how she wanted to strangle him.

15th floor. Kagome bit her lip.

Once again the door opened and a tall but nervous looking man with immaculately cut calla lilies stepped in, giving them both a small smile before the doors closed again. The small girl at her side didn't seem to notice, apparently not having taken a breath since the middle-schooler had rushed to press the 'up' button in the lobby before she could. She studied the girl's uniform again, her chatter suddenly a welcome distraction. The uniform definitely belonged to a local middle-school, though that was the only thing that indicated the small brunette was even a teenager. Towering over the girl head and shoulders, and Kagome wasn't used to towering over anyone, the chipper, endlessly garrulous midget – or the 'fun-sized chatterbox', as Kagome had dubbed her – was all bright round eyes and chubby cheeks, and currently going on about how you just had to know how to play with certain doggies, even ones who seem 'bored' or 'huffy'.

The doors opened again. 18th floor.

The man in front of her looked like he was going to be sick, and she peevishly thought that they were all going to grow old and die in that elevator.

"Those are pretty flowers." It took Kagome a second to realize the high voice wasn't directed at her. The man didn't seem to notice he was being addressed, which as a miracle considering the diminutive middle-schooler was leaning around him precariously trying to get a better look. "What kind are they?" she said, practically right in his ear.

He jumped about a mile high. "W-wha…? O-oh, I… I'm not really–"

"They're lilies." 23rd floor. Almost… there…

The girl hummed approvingly. "Are they for your girlfriend?"

He raked a hand through his black hair, almost dislodging his ponytail. "Well actually, I–"

"Are they for your boyfriend then?" The poor man started choking. "Does that make you the girlfriend?" Kagome just stared.

The pint-sized cataclysm got up on her tiptoes and leaned into Kagome conspiratorially. "The huffy one said that there was a man and a woman in every relationship."

The elevator dinged and Kagome was never so grateful to be on solid ground. She all but sprinted past the cubicles to the larger offices in the back, not sparing a glance at the secretary's greeting. Preparing to yank the oak doors open, nervousness trickled down her back and settled heavily in her stomach once again, halting her war path. Could she really do this? For some odd reason she hadn't been able to think of what to say on the ride up like she'd though she would. Kagome tried not to hyperventilate.

Sucking in a deep breath and holding it, she took a second to clear her head. Even though he clearly told her what he wanted while they were dating, she was still reasonably sure she was overreacting. Okay, so he was stubborn and gruff, but he still loved her and she loved him, so there was no reason for him to get mad. She let out her breath. _'Quick as pulling a band-aid._' She decided, and pushed open the door.

She was being silly, of course he wouldn't get mad, she thought suddenly giddy to see him. They would talk about it rationally and kiss and maybe go out to lunch to celebrate. She'd make him ramen for dinner, and add plenty of beef, and everything would be alright. After all, he was her soul mate, her one true love. He was – he was gone. Kagome's left eye twitched as she stared at the empty room like she might spot him hiding somewhere.

"Sango!" She found the secretary still sitting at her desk, patiently filing her nails. "Where is he?!"

"Good morning to you too Kagome."

Kagome flushed. "Good morning. Sorry. I really need to talk to him."

Sango put down her nail file and looked at her steadily. "You still haven't told him."

"Well, you see –"

"How long as it been exactly?"

Kagome had the good grace to look guilty. "A little over two months I think." Was the carpet here always this clean?

"If you don't hurry, he's going to smell it on you."

Kagome reared back. "They can smell that?!"

Sango looked less than entertained. "You're missing the point." Sighing, Kagome bent down on her side of the desk and thought she heard her friend murmur something suspiciously like _'Newlyweds'_.

"I hardly think the term applies after six months." She said petulantly, peering at her friend over the desk, wondering if her breasts would finally grow as big as the taller girl's.

"Of course it does." Sango replied coolly, shaking her head as if she were talking to a small child. "Kagome, why is this so hard for you?" Her voice was now soothing and Kagome suddenly wanted to cry. Damn her and her big breasts, and her non-flabby arms, and her pretty pink eye-shadow anyway.

"Sango, you don't understand! I want to, but every time I try it seems like it's the wrong time, or something gets in the way, or he and his brother pull their swords out on each other –"

"They what now?"

"–and now every time I look him in the eyes, I don't know if to just tell him, or kiss him, or stare at him all day long. He's just – I mean he's –" And then it was suddenly clear to her. The clouds in her mind evaporated, the heavens parted, and she knew without a doubt that this was _his_ fault.

"That's right!"

"Uhh, Kagome?"

Jumping up and forcing a surprised Sango to lean back in her sliding chair, Kagome towered over someone for the second time that day. "I'm going to go find him!" She leaned down further gripping Sango's side of the desk for support. "This is all his fault in the first place, I'm going to find him and make him pay!" With that Kagome hurried back the way she had come, almost getting a face full of calla lilies for her troubles. Sango hesitantly wondered if she should warn her boss of his impending doom at the hands of his much smaller wife, but then noticed who it was she almost bowled over and decided she had enough trouble for one day.

"Sango, my love, there you are!" The secretary groaned. Where had her peaceful morning gone?

* * *

><p>Kagome ran into the maze of cubicles, convinced that she could smell his fear. The cubicle dwellers cowered before her as she reached another junction and grunted indecisively.<p>

"Excuse me, miss, are you lost?" A small voice said behind her. Kagome whirled around and zeroed in on its source, a blandly handsome sandy-haired man who seemed to be pushing a cart full of mail.

Barely avoiding falling face first into his cart, Kagome brought down her hands on the handlebar centimeters away from his, her gaze settling on his threateningly and asked where her husband was in a steely voice. Kagome wasn't sure she could manage much more than that before she started spitting fire.

Oblivious to the imminent danger to his manhood, the man blushed at her closeness and took a moment to think. "I-I think I passed him not too long ago. Back that wa– miss?" But she was already gone, stalking back down the line of desks until she saw two furry triangles poking up over the next row of cubicle walls. Scurrying back over to the safety of his office, was he? She scoffed, he should know by now there wasn't any place on earth that was safe from her.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome roared like a lion immobilizing its prey before the kill. "Inu_YASHA_!"

Immediately both ears dropped out of view, before perking back up and swiveling in her direction. "Ka…Kagome?" Came the muffled reply. She could taste his surprise and trepidation before she even rounded the corner. "What… what are–" Before either of them could say anything, a voice called his name from down the hall.

"What?!" They both turned in unison.

A very scared looking man almost dropped his coffee before stuttering out that their shipping partner was on the line.

"Aw, shit, wait just a minute Kagome." Kagome huffed out her indignation and resolutely tracked after him, right through the white double doors to his office, because she most definitely would _not_ wait.

InuYasha picked up the phone on the desk and barked into the receiver. "No Kouga, we did not order three tons of puppy chow. We're a financial enterprise, not a goddamn kennel!" Kagome suddenly sniffed, feeling ignored. Here she was, his loving wife, come to see him at work, and instead of kissing her she was being passed over for puppy chow. "The fuck does that mean?! I dare you to come here and say that to my face, you mangy wolf!" Looking at him now, Kagome noticed the red and black necktie she had tied for him just a few hours ago was already loose and haphazard, his sinfully soft hair in disarray as his clawed fingers pushed through it, messing it up even further. It was somewhere during these musings that Kagome decided she wanted him. If he wasn't going to notice her, then she was going to make sure he couldn't pay attention to anything else.

Reaching out, Kagome loosened his tie even further and undid three of his top buttons before he grabbed her left arm distractedly. She could hear Kouga yelling something over the other end, and InuYasha responding exactly where he was going to shove all three tons of that puppy chow. She yanked back her arm and glared at him. _'You brought this on yourself, InuYasha.'_

Dropping to her knees, Kagome undid the clasp at the front of his pants before yanking it and his underwear down together, his twitching member roaring to life in her hands. THAT got his attention.

"Ka-g'me, wha-what–" He stuttered out, but whatever he was about to say after that choked and died in the back of his throat as soon as the tip of his cock hit hers.

_"What's going on? Still there mutt?"_ Smiling around him at hearing the question on the other line, Kagome's hands briefly let up their chokehold to unbutton her own blouse beneath him. Not letting up with her tongue for an instant, she pushed her shirt over her shoulders before her hands were back at work, gripping and squeezing where her mouth couldn't reach.

InuYasha, on his part, couldn't begin to figure out what had come over his moody wife, and quite frankly didn't want to. Not when it felt this good. Especially when her pink little mouth was moving over and around him, her small gasps and moans he didn't think even she was aware of making it so he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His knees buckled and the backs of his thighs hit the desk, keeping him upright, while is right hand reached back to steady him against the assault on his senses, his claws splintering the smooth surface of the wood.

Slowing slightly, Kagome took a second to admire her handiwork. His phone forgotten in one hand, his other was probably tearing up the varnish. He was leaning so far back, so intent on thrusting in time with her, that she almost couldn't see his face. His hair was everywhere, spilling over his chest and shoulders, falling around him on the desk in waves, fistfuls caught pressed up against his thighs, stray strands tickling her cheeks when she came down on him. Sensing he was close, she sped up her ministrations, scraping her teeth over his flesh then smoothing it over with her lips and tongue as he hissed through his teeth. _"…hello…?"_

InuYasha brought the receiver down on the desk smashing it into little pieces as he snarled out his release. He came hard, surprising her and she let him go, his seed hitting her in the neck and on her shoulders, dripping down into her cleavage. For the rest of his life InuYasha would never forget the sight that met his eyes when he could finally open them. He leaned forward and the scent of her arousal hit him like a gust of wind, hot and heady, breathing new life into a certain part of his anatomy. His hands shook where they were still embedded in the wood. Gods, what was this woman doing to him?

"Inu… Yasha?" Her voice was low, and her eyes were big and pleading, and just like that he was undone. He reached for her, wrapping himself around her, kissing her – determined not to let her go until she could say nothing _but_ his name. Grabbing her just below her rib cage, he guided her legs around his waist before he turned back to the desk, and scattered the previously meticulous folders and office supplies to both sides. The phone he made sure to rip right out of the wall just in case before tossing it over his shoulder.

"Now bitch," he rumbled dangerously, lowering his face inches from hers, "You're going to tell me what it is that's been bothering you these last couple of weeks."

"InuYasha, nothing's been–"

"Wrong answer." He growled, practically ripping off the clothes covering her bottom, then coming back up and shredding her bra.

"InuYasha!"

"Shove it, you were never gonna get the white stains out anyway." He purred against a nipple, fisting the rest of it in a clawed hand almost painfully.

Her thoughts scattering, she couldn't quite be sure if her sudden flush was out of fury or the sudden need that pulsed through her. InuYasha rumbled approvingly in the back of his throat at the spike in her scent, and lovingly nuzzled her neck before kissing his mark and continuing, "Out with it wench." But Kagome was having a hard time focusing.

"O-out with what?" InuYasha nearly blew his top.

"'With what?'" He repeated, "Only the thing you've been driving us up the wall with for the better part of the last month! Goddamn it Kagome, do you think I'm _fucking_ blind?! You've been looking at me like I might just decide to gobble you up since that day you suddenly had to go shopping with Sango, and I've tried to be patient and give you your space, but _fuck_ if I haven't driven myself crazy over it. Call me crazy, but I thought being mates actually meant we were supposed to trust each other!"

She pulled on his forelocks so hard his forehead hit hers. "I do trust you, you crazy idiot! I love you!"

"Then tell me, Kagome," The sudden tenderness in his gaze caught her unawares, and she held her breath. Abruptly, he smirked dangerously and whispered, "You asked for it." Mimicking her earlier thoughts.

All conscious thought fled when his lips attached themselves to the hardened nub between her legs. InuYasha pushed her thighs open with a laughable effort when they came crashing down around his head as his tongue tickled and teased, melting her insides with each pass. And then he stopped so suddenly she didn't realize until his hot breath ghosted against her cheek. "Tell me Kagome."

She tried to make a sound, she really did, but the only thing she managed was an unintelligible version of his name. He smirked against her ear. "That's not good enough." She wanted to knock those devilish fangs right out of his mouth. He sank a finger into and she gasped, her hands pushing into his hair, needing to touch him, to keep him there. He added another finger, but his slow agonizing pace did nothing to relieve her.

"Inu… InuYasha, please…"

"Just say it Kagome, I promise it'll feel good." He licked down the edge of her collarbone and it was all she could do not to cry out. His thumb now flicked where his lips had been earlier and she almost sobbed when he pulled away. His name now like broken prayers on her lips, she tried to reach down between them, tried to do something, anything, if it would just bring her release, but he only pushed her hands away. She tried to squeeze her thighs together but he just pushed them apart with his knees even as he held both her wrists above her head. Tugging at them almost frantically, InuYasha hummed something she didn't quite catch over the deafening roar of her pulse, and then he was pushing into her, stretching her inch by excruciating inch until he surged forward and breathed harshly through clenched teeth. "Fuck, Kagome…" He snarled as he caught his breath. "Stubborn woman."

Finally, he reared up and seized her waist with both hands, "Just. Fucking. Say. It." Enunciating each word with snap of his hips, the table beneath them scraping over the floor with the force of his thrusts.

He was winding her tighter than she could remember, hitting all the right spots over and over deep within her. Right as she was about to come, he pulled out of her completely and she screamed. "You can end this any time Mate." His fingers splayed over her hipbones, keeping her in place, while his mouth hovered over the place that was releasing such intoxicating smells once again. He kissed her right above it and continued kissing his way down.

"Kago–"

"I'm pregnant!"

InuYasha jerked his head up and stared at her. Of all the things he thought she was keeping from him, that thought hadn't even occurred once throughout his agitated musings.

"You're–"

"InuYasha!" She cried desperately, clawing at his back.

Pushing his shock away, he entered her again, pushing her body back against the tabletop. Faster than he had thought possible, he felt her crashing down around him pulling him along with her. Long after his vision cleared, his hips were still pumping into her, his seed spurting uselessly into a womb that was already carrying his child. _His child._ He pillowed his head on her shoulder, his cheek nuzzling the mark he had given her all those months ago as he struggled to control his breathing.

"Fuck, Kagome. How long?" She hummed questioningly, her fingers tracing calming circles down his back. "I mean, how long have you known?"

Her fingers stilled and she stiffened. She swallowed, once, twice, trying to find her voice. _'Just like a band-aid.'_ She reminded herself, that moment now seeming so long ago. "I… I didn't really know until Sango took me to buy a pregnancy test." He didn't move to respond, and she continued nervously. "But even after that, I kept remembering what you said about not wanting children, o-or at least not so soon, and I, I just–" Her ramblings were cut short when his lips smashed down on hers in a bruising kiss, searching, wanting, opening her mouth to allow him entry even as he brought tears to her eyes. He held her, crushed her to him and light burst behind her eyelids – not the sunlight through the wall-to-ceiling windows at the end of the room, not the fluorescent above their heads, but the radiance of his soul, entwining itself just a little further with hers.

He surprised her again by kissing her temple and saying he was going to tell Sango he's taking the rest of the day off. Hell, maybe the rest of the week, puppy chow be damned. Kagome didn't even try to tidy up the room after she dressed. She giggled as she stepped outside, imagining the next person to enter that room looking around and thinking a bomb had gone off in there.

Walking along and thinking it odd Sango wasn't at her desk just as InuYasha came back to her, she asked him about it. "Keh, maybe because her desk is that way?" He pointed in the direction he had come. "Near my office?" He added when she just looked at him.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the white double doors again, "Then whose office did we just come from?" Belatedly remembering InuYasha's door was oak.

"Sesshoumaru's."

Kagome blanched and suddenly the scene in her head didn't look so funny. InuYasha laughed anyway. "Don't worry, that prissy bastard probably has his own clean-up crew on speed dial. Haven't you noticed how clean this place is?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her along when it seemed she couldn't quite move on her own.

She waved goodbye to Sango when they passed her in the hall, coming back with a newly acquired vase holding a suspiciously familiar bouquet of lilies. Kagome's eyes narrowed, it seemed she wasn't the only one keeping secrets. They waited for the elevator still touching, each comfortably lost in thought, hopelessly lost in each other. Just as the doors were closing, a hand reached out and the same man she rode up with before stepping in at the last second. The same man, yet now with a considerably messier rat tail, and what seemed to be a glowing red handprint on his right cheek.

Kagome took one look at the unmistakably smitten look on his face and started giggling uncontrollably, shaking with it when the man turned to her and wiggled his eyebrows in what would probably be a flirtatious manner if his face didn't look so ridiculous. Kagome thought she suddenly knew who the girl in their relationship was.

InuYasha tried to look annoyed with her but didn't quite pull it off for all the mirth in his eyes, reflecting all the happiness that was currently bubbling up and out of her. She grabbed him by the hair and crushed their lips together, her mouth still laughing against his and not caring one whit that they weren't alone.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru strolled through the lobby, parting the sea of lower businessmen in his path like Moses, whilst a bubbly girl skipped lightly at this side, not seeming the slightest bit as irritable that their lunch had been interrupted by a rogue truck of puppy chow as he was. What the hell was InuYasha doing?<p>

The elevator door closed behind him seconds before a laughing, giggling, chuckling threesome exited the one next to them. The one still holding on to his still giggling mate turned and sniffed the air before his grin became so wide he thought it would split his lips. He hurried the woman that was carrying his pup – _his_ pup – he realized again with a wholly satisfying jolt, out of the building, and preferably right back into bed, as soon as possible.

The elevator dinged and Sesshoumaru was across the threshold before the doors had fully opened, the ever-present bouncing bubble of joy at his side keeping pace easily in skips and bounds, rattling on about flowers and puppies and gay people of all things.

His green-faced secretary, smaller than even the girl who greeted him happily, joined them and started informing him on the situation less than halfway to his office. Sesshoumaru's nose twitched before he even touched the doors. Pushing them open, the Daiyoukai saw red at the sight that greeted him. The brunette, looking downright diminutive trying to peek around his rigid stature spoke first. "Did Lord Sesshoumaru have a party and not invite Rin?" He most certainly did not.

"Oh dear," The little green demon sighed, "I'll go call the clean-up crew then."

InuYasha heard his brother's furious roar clear across town.

* * *

><p>Started at 10:00pm, finished after almost ten straight hours at 3,979 words and eight pages on September 9, 2014.<p> 


End file.
